Love You Mommy
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: An early Mother's Day fanfic. A mother/daughter story centered around TokyoRose627's Mallory and my own Kyara. One Shot


**Mallory is a property of TokyoRose627 while Kyara is a property of mine. Their relationship is based on an rp.**

* * *

"I love you mommy."

Mallory couldn't help but tear up any time her little girl said those words to her, no matter what state she was in. Mallory could be happy or depressed, and those four little words would make her feel on top of the world.

She had recently became a mother - through adoption. When she had been brought in by Providence, she felt the only thing keeping her in that place was Kyara, the only young Evo in the entire complex. Kyara needed a role model (not that Dr. Holiday was bad or anything), and so Mallory took it upon herself to protect the little girl and teach her how to be a young girl. Kyara followed her every word obediently, and soon, the two were very close.

Whenever Kyara had a bad nightmare, she'd go to Mallory and allow the singer to sing her lullaby. Whenever there was a thunderstorm outside, Kyara would curl up next to Mallory and wait out the storm. And whenever a recipie went wrong, Kyara would still eat it with a smile and no complaints or hesitance. The little girl cared for Mallory, and wanted Mallory to care for her deeply too (Mallory concluded that Kyara had her wrapped around her finger since day one).

It wasn't long before Mallory learned Kyara's past, and it brought tears to her eyes to know that such a young girl went so much trauma and pain. It made Mallory very protective of her, almost to the point that she'd knock any agents who mocked Kyara into the nearest wall. All these events led up to the fateful night when Mallory was tucking in the little girl, singing her lullaby, when Kyara said sleepily.

"Goodnight mommy."

Mallory had stopped short, having never been called that word. Seeing the smile on Kyara's sleeping face, however, made a warm feeling run through Mallory's veins. She began to see herself as Kyara's mother, and even went to the courts to obtain the legal documentations to legalize it (by that time, another Evo named Kel showed up, quickly filling in the place as Kyara's father).

It had been a struggle with the courts since she was technically underage, but since she could provide care, shelter, food, and water for the child, and seeing as how her other family ditched her, the courts allowed Mallory to adopt Kyara. She had yet to tell Kyara about the changes, but when she did, Kyara smiled brightly.

"You'll be my mommy?" Kyara asked excitedly.

Mallory smiled and nodded, brushing some stray bangs from Kyara's face.

"Yes. I'll be your mother. How does that sound?"

The smile never disappeared from Kyara's face as she launched herself at her new mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

"I love you mommy!"

That was the first time Kyara had never addressed Mallory as such, and it had brought tears of joy to her eyes.

"I love you too sweetie," Mallory whispered as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

From then on, the two were inseparable. Mallory had even gotten the little girl to join one of her concerts, causing the shy girl to become even shyer when faced with the fan boys. Mallory thought it was cute, but if she saw a little boy get too close, she'd protect her baby and put some distance between the two. Just because she wanted her little girl to socialize with the world didn't mean she was going to let them flock to her so quickly. Kyara was still her baby, and she'd do everything and anything to make her happy.

And so, on the first mother's day that the two celebrated together, Mallory found herself crying silently as she looked at the hand-made card with the text in crayon writing. It was obviously written by a six-year-old, and said six-year-old was looking at her mother worriedly.

"Do you not like it mommy?" Kyara asked.

"I love it hunny," Mallory said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Happy Mother's Day mommy!" Kyara said with obvious happiness. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Mallory whispered as she placed a kiss on her head. "Don't ever forget it."

* * *

**Kyara's lullaby: "Baby Mine" sung by Alison Krauss. If you haven't listened to it, you need to. It's so beautiful.**


End file.
